


Clint Barton Won't Put on Pants

by AlmostBriarRose



Series: Steve Rogers vs. Coffee [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Clint Barton, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Coffee, Multi, Nothing explicit, Nudity, what did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostBriarRose/pseuds/AlmostBriarRose
Summary: Steve wakes up with an unexpected cuddle buddy. It would be great if he still had coffee.





	Clint Barton Won't Put on Pants

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Bisexual Steve and Clint, okay? They make me happy.

Steve rolled over in his bed, pushing up against the soft, warm object next to him. He curled towards what he thought was his beautiful, Russian girlfriend, but her chuckle from across the room had his eyes flying open. He was confronted with a very cut, very male chest, and, while Steve Rogers had no qualms about his sexuality, he was definitely not excited to wake up mostly naked next to his girlfriend’s actually naked male best friend.  
“What the fuck,” yelped Steve, accidentally falling off the bed, pulling the covers with him.  
Clint grumbled and rolled over, searching for the blankets that were mostly wrapped around Steve. “Gimme back the blankets, Steve,” he growled. Steve quickly disentangled himself from the mess of fabric and threw it back onto the bed. Clint managed to wrap himself completely in the blankets before falling back to sleep. The top of his head poked out from the blanket burrito he rolled himself into on the bed, and Steve had to smile at the archer.  
“What the hell happened, Nat?” hissed Steve as he hunted for his pants. Nat was standing by the door grinning, a mug of coffee in her hands. She took a sip before Steve walked over and swiped it from her, taking a drink of the still-hot liquid. Natasha winked at him as the sugared coffee washed some of the morning taste out of Steve’s mouth.  
Nat shrugged as she swiped her coffee mug back and headed out to the living room, “Close the door behind you. It should discourage him from walking around naked.” Steve followed her, pulling his bedroom door softly shut before running his hands through his hair.  
“What happened that I ended up in bed with him? Please tell me there was no sex involved,” said Steve, shifting his weight slightly; there was no achy feeling telling him that he’d been fucked, but that didn’t eliminate any possibilities. His face flushed, “I mean, not that I’m against it, I just really prefer to have my sex while sober and everyone is consenting.”  
Natasha raised a perfect red eyebrow, a few loose red curls falling from her braid. “I didn’t know you were into guys, too. Good to know. Anyway, nothing happened that I was aware of. I actually spent a good portion of the night being crushed by both of you, so you two would have had to be really quiet and still,” she replied, sipping at the dregs of her coffee. “Oh, you’re out of coffee, by the way.”  
Steve ran a hand through his hair and looked down at Natasha, “Does this mean I’m going to be assaulted with a knife again? Because, if that’s the case, I would really like to not be covered in egg this time.” The corner of his mouth pulled up at the light dusting of a blush that stretched from her cheekbones to her neck. She was so beautiful in the mornings, he could barely stand it sometimes. He ducked his head and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, smiling as she nipped lightly at his lower lip.  
She took another sip of her coffee, effectively draining the mug before her mouth curled up in what Steve and Darcy had not-so-secretly dubbed her ‘Scary Smile’. “He doesn’t have anywhere to keep the knives,” she said, and Steve immediately dreaded what that meant. At that moment, the bedroom door could be heard opening.  
“Coffee?” asked Clint, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the room. He was naked, and Steve shut his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“You said the door would make him put pants on,” he grumbled as Clint padded around the apartment.  
Natasha clicked her tongue and pressed her lips to Steve’s jaw, “I said it would discourage him, not stop him completely. Big difference.” Steve opened his eyes and peered down at Natasha who was still holding her empty coffee mug.  
“Please tell me he will put on pants soon,” Steve muttered as Clint walked back into the room. He didn’t close his eyes, but he was very focused on keeping his eyes at chest level and above. The real goal was at eye level, but Steve was only human, and those pecs were hard to ignore.  
“No coffee, no pants,” replied the archer, arms crossed over his chest. Steve managed to tear his eyes up to Clint’s pouting face. “Nat, why is there no coffee?”  
The assassin shrugged a shoulder, her lips twisting into a grin, “It was either you parading your dick around or me knifing someone. Which is preferable?”  
“Everyone still asleep?” asked Steve hopefully. “Or at least still in bed?” Natasha grinned her predator grin at Steve, who smirked back, eyes darting to Clint more often than he would admit.  
Clint whined and pushed between Steve and Nat, wrapping himself around Steve’s chest, jumping up so his legs were hooked around his waist. “Steeeeeeveeeee, I want coffee,” he mumbled, pressing his face into Steve’s neck. Steve looked around Clint’s messy hair at Natasha, who was stifling giggles.  
Steve shifted and felt Clint’s dick rubbing up against his abs. “Oh, no fucking way. You are not hard right now. Get the hell off me, Barton, before I throw you out onto the roof.”  
“But y’re warm,” Clint mumbled sleepily. “Also, you can’t lie to me and say you’re not enjoying this.” Steve felt him smirk against his neck as Clint’s hips twitched.  
“Help me,” Steve mouthed at Nat, trying to unwrap the archer’s body from around him.  
Natasha laughed and walked to the bedroom, emerging a few moments later in a pair of leggings and one of Steve’s button downs. Her hair was tucked under a baseball cap and she was pulling a pair of sneakers onto her feet. “I’ll be back with coffee in about ten minutes,” she said, swiping ten bucks from Steve’s wallet. She leaned up and pecked her lips against Clint’s cheek and Steve’s neck. “Clint, if you get my boyfriend dirty, I expect you to clean him up.” Clint untangled one hand from Steve to flip Nat the bird while Steve blushed and willed his dick to stay down. He wasn’t afraid to admit that if it weren’t for Nat, he totally would have slept with Clint last night, and her knowledge of that was both unnerving and entirely too attractive.  
“Cuddle me,” whined Clint as Nat walked out the door.  
Steve rolled his eyes and pressed his lips fondly to the archer’s hair. “Put boxers on, and we’ll cuddle,” he replied. Clint made a happy sound and dropped down to the floor. He returned moments later with his purple boxer briefs on and shoved Steve down onto the couch before curling around him again.


End file.
